May 29-30, 2000 Wembley Arena, London, ENG
(29th) setlist : Of The Girl, Breakerfall, Grievance, God’s Dice, Light Years, Corduroy, Animal, Given To Fly, Even Flow, Nothing As It Seems, Daughter/(The Wrong Child)/(Androgynous Mind), Faithfull, MFC, Wishlist, Do The Evolution, Black, Alive enc 1: Timeless Melody Las, Insignificance, Rearviewmirror, Better Man, I Got Shit, Go enc 2: Soon Forget, Soldier of Love, Yellow Ledbetter notes: Ed’s voice cracks at the end of ‘God’s Dice.’ He states afterwards, “It’s a new song and I fucked it up.” Before ‘Corduroy’ Ed almost forgets to pick up his guitar. ‘Even Flow’is introduced as ‘Don’t Let the Sun Go On Your Grievance.’ Ed sings a couple of lines of Melanie’s ‘Brand New Key’ (“I’ve got a brand new pair of rollerskates, you’ve got a brand new key …”). During ‘MFC’ Mike goes crazy running and jumping around and throws his guitar over his back at the end. During the last chorus of ‘Alive,’ Ed jumps down and is held up in front of the crowd. Before the beginning of the first encore Ed describes how he used to think of London as a different planet when he was younger. It was like a place where the gods hung out like Zeus, Athena, etc. and Keith, Pete, etc. of The Who. During ‘Rearviewmirror’ Mike goes crazy with his guitar again. Ed describes him as “Mike McCready and his flying V. He usually doesn’t behave this way,” he adds. Ed plays ‘I Got Shit’ as requested by a fan the previous night at the Borderline (where the Monkeywrench was playing). After ‘Go’, Ed walks off trying to balance a wine bottle on his head. Ed begins the the second encore saying they’re willing to play some more if the crowd’s up for it. Ed tells the crowd that Matt referred to the instrument he plays on ‘Soon Forget’ as a “Grungle-lele.” Ed flubs up the last “one more time around.” The concert finishes off with a splendid performance of ‘Yellow Ledbetter.’ (30th) setlist : Last Kiss solo before Monkeywrench, Sometimes, Grievance, Corduroy, Hail Hail, Animal, Dissident, Nothing As it Seems, In Hiding, Even Flow, Thin Air, Habit, Untitled, MFC, Off He Goes, Daughter/(On a Rope), Not For You, State of Love And Trust, Immortality, Rearviewmirror enc: Light Years, Do The Evolution, Last Exit, Elderly Woman, Black, Alive notes: Ed performs ‘Last Kiss’ solo, wearing the same striped jacket he wore at the Palladium and La Paloma shows, commenting something to the effect that Keith Moon loaned him the jacket. Jeff comes out wearing a white Dick Tracey hat. After ‘NAIS’ Ed mentions that they played at Wembley last night but tonight was going to be something completely different. Stone exaggerates the end of ‘In Hiding’ much to the amusement of Ed. Ed dedicates ‘Even Flow’ to Tom Price, the guitarist of Monkeywrench. Before ‘Thin Air,’ Ed states that anyone is lucky to have fallen in love and states that the next song is written by Stone about young love. The band adds a very powerful guitar driven ending to ‘Habit’ and Matt does a GREAT drum solo. Ed flubs up the first line to ‘Untitled’ which segues into ‘MFC.’ Ed almost introduces ‘Off He Goes’ as being from the same album as ‘MFC’ and then corrects himself. Mike takes off his shirt before ‘Daughter’ much to the joy of a few female fans. ‘On a Rope’ is a Rocket From The Crypt song. Ed and Mike practically knock each other over during ‘Not For You.’ Matt adds an amazing drum solo at the end of ‘Immortality.’ ‘Rearviewmirror’ is an absolutely magnificent finish to the set. Ed comes out during the encore and says he has a scar to remember. “Mike hit me with his guitar, the fuckin’ prick.” Ed mentions that backstage Mike reminded him of a scar that Ed gave him in San Francisco either years ago. Ed jokes that he’s on the offensive. During ‘DTE’ Ed pretends to attack Mike with the microphone stand. During ‘Alive’ towards the end, Mike runs all over the stage and Ed swings the microphone around.